Just Another Day
by Artemis Bloodshadow
Summary: It should have felt like a bad day. But with Edward there, it wasn't. BellaxEdward. Fluff. One-shot.


Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue

Just Another Day

(A.N) This is co-written with Cranberry Cocktail. Read her stories. And mine.

* * *

­­­­­­­It was an obnoxiously bright day. Sunlight streamed through the window of Bella's bedroom. Usually, she'd be ecstatic on a day like this. Sun was a rare commodity in Forks. However, dating a vampire sort of changed things. Instead of being happy and content, she sat gloomily on her bed and glared at the cheerful rays. She couldn't be with Edward until the sun was covered up.

_I never thought I'd wish for it to rain._

A banging and a loud shout quickly returned Bella to her current surroundings. The faint odor of acrid smoke began to rise as Bella opened her door and quickly made her way down the stairs. Even this simple gesture, moving at an inadequate human pace, reminded her of Edward and his inhuman grace. As Bella moved into the kitchen she found Charlie crouched in front of the oven mumbling under his breath.

Warily, she inched into the kitchen. "Ch—I mean, Dad, what are you doing? You know that the oven is not a fog machine, right?"

Charlie's face appeared out of the black cloud, the eyebrows singed off. "Yes, Bella, I realize that." Another puff of smoke issued from the oven. "I was trying to make cupcakes."

"Why?"

"Good question. I thought it was a good idea at the time." He pulled a cupcake pan out of the oven, hand covered with a fluffy mitt, and held them out to her. "Do you think these are still edible?"

Bella wrinkled her nose. "What do you think?"

"I think I need to put these in the trash and then take the garbage out," Charlie answered, busying himself with throwing out the charred remains of the cakes.

As he headed outside with the trash bag, she muttered, "Good answer."

"What was the question?" Bella felt Edward's cold lips against her pulsating throat.

A chill of surprise ran down her spine and, without thinking, she shoved her elbow backwards. With the moment of impact came a big, giant jolt of pain. But not for Edward. Rather, Bella's elbow collided with the stone hard surface of her fiancée's solar plexus. She let out a strangled, gurgled combination of a shout and a gasp, clutching at her elbow while it throbbed. "Damn it!"

Edward chuckled, bourbon-colored eyes glinting with humor. "Idiot," he admonished fondly, running his pale hands up her arms, "what did you do that for?"

"This. Is. Not. Funny, Edward!" Bella grumbled. She was still cradling her elbow. And it was _still_ throbbing.

The slight smile on his lips immediately disappeared, his expression changing so suddenly as only a vampire's could. He turned her around by the shoulders and took her arm in his hands. "Did you really hurt yourself?"

"No. I enjoy holding my elbow this way. It's like yoga."

"You silly girl." Edward held Bella's elbow between his icy palms. Immediately the pain began to fade as he slowly and gently made small circles with his fingers. Bella looked to him with a sheepish smile on her face and closed her eyes enjoying the sensation. Edward slowly made his way down Bella's arm and clasped hands with her. He then raised her hand to his stony mouth and gently kissed her engagement ring.

"Are you trying to break your promise?" Edward sighed. The moment was lost as Charlie reentered the kitchen through the backdoor.

Bella opened her eyes, panicking that Charlie wouldn't receive Edward's unexplainable presence well, but she needn't have worried. Edward knew when to make himself scarce. Though she did feel sort of silly standing alone in the middle of the kitchen. _I wish he wouldn't do that. He might as well make nice with Charlie now. It'll make the wedding go a lot more smoothly._ Just the thought of the ceremony gave her a mild case of nerves.

Charlie scrutinized her face, noting the slightly nauseous look to her features. "What's wrong, Bells? Does it smell that bad in here?"

"A bit, yeah." Bella drove the thoughts of white dresses and lacy ribbons and white high heeled shoes from her mind, doing her best to smile brightly. "I'm going to go upstairs and look for a fan so we can air out some of this smoke."

Bella made her way through the kitchen and up to her room with relative calm, knowing full well that Edward was there patiently waiting for her. She opened the door to find him leaning against the wall next to the open window, one hand stretched out in front of the light streaming into the room. The rest of him was shrouded by the twilight of her room. Bella's breath caught in her throat as she witnessed Edward's little phenomenon.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that." Quietly, she shut the door behind her. She knew that she would have to be quick to get the fan back downstairs to Charlie, or else he would come looking for her. But the moment she'd seen Edward, all thoughts of doing anything else slipped from her mind like water.

Those smoldering eyes fixed on her and her heart skipped. _Not fair. He _knows_ that's not fair._

"Come here," he beckoned, holding very still.

"Why?" A note of distrust colored her question.

Edward smiled crookedly. "Just come here, Bella." When she'd obeyed and stood in front of him, the sun momentarily blinding her, he traced his outstretched hand down her previously aching arm and wrapped his long fingers around her wrist gently. "Does your elbow still hurt?"

"Hm?" Bella had to forcibly tear her attention from his face when he spoke. "Oh, no, it's fine. Now."

Edward chuckled lightly, like a whisper on a breeze. Before she knew it he'd lightly pressed his lips to hers, causing her breath to catch in her throat. And with the worst timing she could have imagined, Charlie chose that exact moment to burst into her room.

"Bella I thought you were look—"Charlie cut off as he surveyed the scene unfolding in front of him. "Well, the last I knew the fan didn't resemble your boyfriend."

Staying within the refuge of Edward's arms, Bella replied, "You're right. It resembles my _fiancée_."

Charlie's only response was to scowl.

Conversely, she could feel Edward shaking ever so slightly with suppressed laughter and an answered grin crept across her face, which she hid behind her hair. Charlie wouldn't appreciate the humor.

The sun was shining outside. Charlie was in a huff again. Oh, and the kitchen smelled like burned chocolate. It should have felt like a bad day.

But with Edward there, it wasn't.

(A.N.) Cranberry and I love reviews. They make us happy. Please leave them. Love!


End file.
